Percy Jackson Fanfic: Daughter of the Moon Chap 1
by subway2323
Summary: First chapter of a Percy Jackson series. A young 14 year old girl Kora is thrown into the life of camp half-blood. Who is her parent, and what is in store for her? Read and find out!


"Hurry! Keep up!" My mind was swirling, I couldn't believe it. Half- God? It doesn't make sense. Why me?

I was almost paralyzed, I could barely think. Then, the screams came, and some monster-like thing almost killed me.

Almost.

Let's back track a little.

My name is Kora, I'm fourteen years old and live in Columbus, Ohio. I go to public school, and live with it I guess. My hair is black and I have brown eyes. I guess I'm thin, maybe too thin, I'm the most beautiful person you'll meet, that's all.

Hmm.

So we had a free day in art. Draw whatever day is what we called it. I was just sketching, doodling, at our little seats. A girl next to me decided to get out the paints and made a lovely grass picture. The other guy next to me was doodling stick figures. I had no idea what to draw, but I eventually just started sketching. It soon came out to be a moon.

Why a moon? Don't ask me why, I just drew it, call it an artists crazy mind if you want, but that's what I drew.

I remember out art teacher Mrs. Holden coming over to take a peek.

The look on her face when she saw it was, hmm, how do I put it? I guess you could say she looked shocked. I for one thought she hated it. Yeah, F- for me.

But no, she grabbed me by the hand, and I was pulled out of the room. Gosh, Mrs. Holden was mumbling a mile a minute. "Gods…no…this can't be…" is what I caught between her constant breathes.

Finally she said something.

"Your not going to believe me, but please listen, for your own safety." She took a long breath and continued.

"You know the Greek gods and goddesses, well, they are real." She waited for me to say something but I just stood there.

"Alive, they live among and above us, and sometimes they decide it might be best to come down, and…." She paused. "How do I put this, I guess they "Date" and they have children."

Now that's funny. "Your kidding right?" I laughed.

"Shh," she replied. "Not now. Ok, so here is the thing, those kids, their half god, half human. They have special abilities of their farther or mother. You happen to be the daughter of one of the gods."

She paused again. "I don't know who yet, but that doesn't matter."

I stared blankly.

"Your in danger." She said.

So that's how it began, I barely understood any of it.

I finally came to my senses, my eyes slowly opened and the feeling came back through my body, I stretched my hands and realized that I had no clue where I was.

I remember the bared fangs, the scales, the creature trying to kill me. I was then greeted by a young women who was leaning over me smiling.

"Took you long enough." She started.

Everything was fuzzy, I felt dull, like I had taken a long nap in the car. My mouth had a weird taste in its mouth and my whole body felt numb. I blinked a couple times and looked around.

God was I mad.

This place was like a hospital that was reversed a couple centuries back. It felt real hot and humid and I saw a kid coughing up blood next to me. Great.

"I…what?" Was all I managed to say. I looked down and then felt a searing pain in my arm. What I saw almost made me throw up, might I add. My arm was battered to the bone, dried blood all over it, and puss leaking out.

I almost gaged, actually, correction, I think I did.

"It's alright, this, how do I put this…" Her eyes swayed sideways. Then I finally got a good look at her, blue eyes, blonde hair and a stunning figure, looked about thirteen. She was wearing a T-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it.

"Where am I?" I burst out.

"Shh," She calmed. "Everything will be fine."

She pulled me out of the bed, and wrapped my arm with a bandage. "Take this." She said. It was a clear liquid in a glass, I guessed it was water, but it tasted nothing like water. It tasted like the best thing in the world.

"What is that?" I asked still a little shaken up.

We stepped out the door. Why should I trust her?

"Welcome to camp half-blood."

I looked around. It was amazing, buildings everywhere, a large wooded area and people roaming around with weapons, which made me uneasy. "My name is Mel." She stated clearly and pulled her hand out, "Daughter of Hermes." She smiled big, as her pure white teeth showed through. Her bright blue eyes blared at me.

She looked like I could trust her, but could I?

"Hermes?" I asked. "What is this place?"

"This is camp half-blood. As you probably know, you're a daughter of a god or goddess. Your special, and this is a camp to train you, to teach you."

I saw some kids staring at me, and they mumbled under their breath and walked by.

"Come, I'll show you around, and maybe it will clear things up."

I doubted it will.

She took me left to see about six people using swords on a little field. "This is weapon and close combat training, you train mostly with sword and shield here." I nodded as we continued. Then she took us to a little dirt paved area with targets. "Archery and throwing knifes here." She told.

We past by woods, and more people and came around to a huge set of cabins. "These are the cabins, they are set according to your parents." She stared. I sighed. "Is this really, real? Are there really gods? Am I really a daughter of one?"

I looked around. I was so confused. It was so hard to put together, but I knew I had to accept it. I was wanted, dead.

"Yes." She said staring out in the distance. "It is very real, too real."

I stood there. It was getting dark. Soon she lead me to the campfire, as the sun went down. I soon saw, what was a centaur.

I'm not kidding. It was real though, he was head around here, his name was Chiron.

"Maybe someone will claim you tonight." He had told me.

He explained a lot. A lot about this camp. I won't go into depth, but things were a lot less fuzzy now.

Soon the moon rose and I felt my arm feel a lot better as night came on. My eyes felt a little heavy, but the warmth of the fire kept me awake somehow.

I stood there waiting around as things went on, people talked and joked. I sat there. I looked up at the moon rising, it sure was beautiful.

"Newbe." I heard someone mummer as they passed by. Mel looked at me. "Don't worry, people do that all the time."

Then someone else came up. "Oh great another new one! Gosh you'd think we were a charity camp!" Now that got me angry, real made. "What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled.

"It means you're a nobody!" That got me even madder, so I kicked the boy real hard.

He cussed loudly and pulled a knife from his pocket.

"What you think your doing Newbe!" He swung hard. "Can't do nothing now can you!" I was soon pinned to the ground. No! What? He couldn't do this! I felt the moonlight spill onto my skin, my mind went into a twist, and the boy screamed, the whole camp did.

What was wrong? I felt myself gasp for air, and then everything faded.

"No, it can't be." I heard voices all around me. I stood up. "What happened?" I asked. Mel came up to me.

"Kora, you transformed, you were some powerful being for a second."

"What?"

Then there were more gasps, a glow, people pointed. I looked up to where they were pointing, I saw a crescent moon.

"Artemis. Daughter of Artemis." Chiron said.

"She broke her own pact."


End file.
